


救赎第三部32

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部32

第32章 

　　润凰觉得自己在做梦，“你……你刚才说什么？”

　　“我说……”润璋觉得自己嘴里像噙着一枚苦黄连，偏偏还得把这苦水往肚子里咽，“这段时日你先住在宫里，待我把外头的事了了，再接你出去。”

　　润凰瞟一眼外头，嗯，兄长正跟黄给使说话。

　　他凑近了些，盯着润璋看，“你这话可是真心？”

　　润璋扯了一下嘴角，“自然。”

　　这一脸的不甘不愿哟！润凰努力压住翘起的嘴角，乐得顺水推舟，“甚好，我也很久没回宫里住了，就当陪陪兄长吧！”忽然想到了什么，指着他头上那根金簪道：“你在外面做什么我不过问，只一条，这根簪子定要时刻不离身。”

　　润璋明知故问，“为何啊？”

　　润凰白了他一眼，“因为我担心你。”

　　润璋终于心满意足，拍拍他的手，“我走了，改日再来看你。”

　　润凰目送他离开，不由得轻轻叹息一声。

　　“在想什么？”面前落下一片阴影，他无需抬头便知那是润瑜。

　　“兄长。”这是两个月来，他们第一次这么亲近的说话。往旁边挪了挪，很自然的在榻上拍了拍，示意兄长坐下来。

　　润瑜笑了笑，将滑落的被子拉到他小腹上盖着，“当心着凉。”

　　“都已经开春了，宫里又摆着这么多盆炭火，哪里就冷着我呢？”润凰笑他操心太过，“我出征时那才叫天寒地冻，喝的水还是破了冰从河里打的，我不也没怎么样嘛！”

　　“今时不同往日，听话。”润瑜正色道：“这段时日你就住在栖梧宫，我让黄州来服侍你。”

　　一个眼锋扫去，阻了他的话，一脸不容置疑，“宫里虽比外头好些，但也难保没有居心叵测之人。黄州是宫里的老人了，心思缜密，又是一直服侍我的。有他去伺候你，我才放心。”

　　润凰信赖兄长，也不愿为这点小事反驳他，便乖乖点头，“那就听兄长的。”他在润瑜面前没什么可瞒的。“两个月前他去了焱城，我也去了。”他看着润瑜，轻轻的道：“他并不是冥顽不灵之徒，如今他已退了一步，兄长可否也退一步？”

　　一个是九五之尊，一个是权倾朝野的亲王，政见不同，立场不同，本就是解不开的死局。他也不指望三言两语就能化解，但总希望能找到一个两全其美的方法，让两位兄长不再这么针锋相对。

　　润瑜在沉思，他在等待。

　　就在他以为没有希望时，听到男人应允道：“好。”

　　他惊得脑中一片空白，反倒是润瑜握住他的手，微笑道：“只要他不危害社稷，不动摇国本，我便尽量容忍。”

　　这一日他觉得自己做了个美梦，两个他生命中最重要的男人居然达成了和解，若这是一场梦，他宁愿永远不醒。

　　可让他万万没想到的是，当月亮落下，太阳升起，这样美好的日子居然还在继续。

　　他的栖梧宫已经变成整个后宫最热闹的所在。华服美食，金银器物，一车车从端王府运出来，经东华门，过崇德门，源源不断的送入栖梧宫。

　　宫中的侍女侍从也是最伶俐的，知道润凰爱热闹，就变着法的耍热闹。

　　蹴鞠、投壶、设谜、放花灯、耍百戏……日日不重样。至于饮食，更是食不厌精脍不厌细。润瑜特地给栖梧宫设了小厨房，关卡重重，查验严谨。

　　而端王，哪怕诸事繁多，也尽量抽出空闲入宫陪伴。他若不来，便是润瑜来。两人间错着开来，倒像是故意回避什么似的。

　　润凰也乐得如此，两位兄长虽然已经应允各退一步，但一山不容二虎，见面多了总免不了生出口角。

　　况且……那日烟霞阁中他虽给润瑜下了十足十的迷药，但总是心虚得厉害，就怕这位聪慧过人的兄长忽然悟出了什么。

　　“殿下快把弓箭放下。”黄给使远远看到润凰弯弓搭箭，吓得差点把手上的托盘扔了。赶紧迈着老腿一路跑过去，伸手去抢他手里的弓，“殿下看上了哪只鸟儿，告诉老奴就是，何必亲自动手？”

　　润凰食指一松，那箭就在黄给使面前，嗖的一声射了出去。

　　“中了，一箭双雕啊！殿下箭术高明，奴婢们服了。”那些小黄门一叠声的叫好，附带拍手跺脚，生怕声势不够大。

　　黄给使气得差点把眼珠子瞪出来，“闹什么，一个个的没事干了么？殿下身份贵重，万一有什么闪失，我看你们有几个脑袋赔。”

　　众人立刻做鸟兽散。

　　“给使也太小心了。”润凰见他气得头上都冒汗了，也不敢继续射了，随手把弓箭交给侍从，“以前本王可以连珠箭发，如今整整一个月不动弓箭，都有些生疏了。”

他擦了把汗，瞥见黄给使手里的药碗，眉头一皱，“又喝药。”

　　黄给使满脸堆笑，“这是安神药，殿下不是说晚上睡不香么？”

　　润凰笑了笑，接过来一饮而尽。

　　一位侍女接了药碗，不知怎的轻轻笑了两声。

　　“你笑什么？”润凰见她笑得古怪，忍不住问了一句。

　　那侍女大约十三、四岁模样，梳着双鬟，一脸天真娇憨，“奴婢闻着殿下这药味，跟皇后娘娘每日饮的十分相似呢！”

　　黄给使脸一寒，却已来不及阻止。

　　“皇后娘娘？”润凰当即敛了唇边的笑意，“本王记得，皇后有了身孕……”他转眸看向黄给使，声音轻缓冰寒，“黄给使，你日日给我饮的，到底是什么药？”

　　


End file.
